Fakebook
by SunRaysREdible
Summary: After Nagihiko leaves Rima for Amu Rima is fuming so to get back at him she creates a Fake Facebook profile and tries to get him to fall for her again. Only this time he would be falling for 'Shizuka?
1. Backstabbing boyfriend stealer

**FakeBook**

**Summary: **_After Nagihiko leaves Rima for Amu Rima is fuming so to get back at him she creates a Fake Facebook profile and tries to get him to fall for her again. Only this time he would be falling for 'Shizuka'?_

**Welcome to my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it and leave a review saying how I could improve! **

**The plot, characters, settings, and etc. of Shugo Chara are all copyright © Peach-Pit and Satelight**

**Rimas POV**

_So maybe I did fall for my enemy and maybe I did rely on him a little too much, but really this is what he does?_

.:Flashback:.

"Nagihiko," I said as I entered the dimly lit classroom. The tables and chairs were surrounding me… almost like I was captivated.

"Ahh, Rima you're here!" He's surprised? But by the way he says it lets me know that this can't be good.

"Yes, I am here," I said, in the flattest tone known to man while moving my arms out, showing my existence. Then my eyes narrowed down onto the corner of the room, It was quite dark over there, but I made out some shoulder length hair.. Pink, shoulder length hair…

"Well the thing is," Nagihiko started, interrupting my thoughts, "I'm going to break up with you."

He looked me directly in the eye, while mine were plastered to the floor.

He spoke so quickly, like he wanted it over and done, without any hesitation.

…

The silence flooded the classroom quickly. I felt like attempting to drown in it until I had the nerve to ask about the pink headed girl in the corner.

I feebly raised my hand and pointed a finger roughly in her direction.

"I-I-Is she the reason?" my voice Cracked, I wasn't keeping a tone or my cold atmosphere that normally surrounded me. I was unprotected from now on.

The girl in the corner crept out and walked into him to be surrounded by one of his arms and I couldn't believe who it was.

Was that, no it couldn't be…?

Amu?

My best friend?

No, no I couldn't take it anymore

"What are you doing Amu?" I –almost- yelled at her.

She put her hand on her hip and then gave me a smug smile. My fists clenched into a tight ball.

I raised my eyebrow at Nagihiko.

"Really, this is what you do?" I asked him, in an amused voice. An _unwanted_ amused voice.

He gave me a smile to match Amus, Amus _smug_ smile.

I just turned around and walked out at that point.

.:End flashback:.

I was running home from school with some small tears welling in my light brown eyes. My hair was gently hitting the backs of my legs.

When I got home my parents were arguing, as per usual, but there wasn't any point in talking to them.

_I would only be neglected._

So I ran upstairs, plugged my headphones in and turned up music

I pulled my laptop out of the draw I placed it in last night.

I signed into Facebook and switched _Top News_ to _most recent_.

I **really ****REALLY** wish I hadn't.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko is now in a relationship with Hinamori Amu_

_Hinamori Amu is now in a relationship with Fujisaki Nagihiko_

I felt the tears fall onto my hands which were resting on the keyboard.

I felt like screaming out loud to the world.

I thought she was one of my best friends, but then again, the term _best friends_ is rather over used these days.

**Hinamori Amu: GOING ON A DATE TONIGHT, I NEED GOOD CLOTHES TO WEAR.**

_Comments _

_**Souma Kukai:**__ A date? With who?_

I love the fact that Kukai sounds rather surprised that Amu got a date

Hehehe

_**Hoshina Utau:**__ How behind are you on these things? It's with Nagihiko._

_**Souma Kukai:**__ Oh yeah, looks like I forgot (^-^')_

_**Hoshina Utau**__: Pathetic..._

Their little argument on Facebook did make me smile a bit

Until of course…

_**Hinamori Amu:**__ Are you guys done with your argument yet? I NEED SOMETHING NICE TO WEAR._

I plucked up the courage to comment, not wanting to make it sound like I was going to spy on their date on anything, because that's crazy right?

_**Mashiro Rima:**__ Don't you think your worrying a bit too much about this?_

_**Hinamori Amu**__: RIMA! Come over to my house in 10 minutes you can help me_

_**Mashiro Rima:**__ Do I get a say in this?_

_**Hoshina Utau:**__ Why aren't you asking me? What makes you think I know nothing about fashion?_

_**Hinamori Amu:**__ UGHH FINE, both of you come over in 10 minutes 'kay?_

_**Mashiro Rima:**__ I still don't remember agreeing to this._

I didn't WANT to agree to this,

She has switched character so quickly.

One moment she's the horrid boyfriend stealer,

Next moment she's the one you somehow get talked into helping her for her date.

I wanted to come and punch her face int-

_Ok that's a bit violent there Rima_

_**Hinamori Amu:**__ JUST COME_

I felt like replying NOT IN THIS LIFETIME but I wanted to get out the house as the music was at its loudest, yet I could still hear my parents arguing. Even if it involved faking friend ship with that horrible backstabbing, boyfriend stealer.

But of course this could be helpful. Oh yes, helpful indeed…

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. If there is anything you would like to point out for me, as I said before, lease leave a review and I'll try to get back to you. Flames are welcome to, they're interesting to say the least.**


	2. Fashion divas and new plans

**My biggest thanks to those who took the time to review this story!**

_**DeaNihptus-Glad you liked it! (^.^)**_

_**chocolate covered charas- Ahahaha, I completely agree. Rimahiko sounds FAR more bearable that Amuhiko. (Rima-…) **_

_**SpiraTheAnimeGirl- Bwahahaha, Amus being Evil**_

_**Wolf Princess girl- You're not the only one…**_

**Anway here are the ages of everyone since I didn't put them in the first chaoter.  
>Rima-13 (Birthdays coming up VERY soon)<br>****Amu, Nagihiko, Tadase -14  
><strong>**Utau, Kukai-16  
><strong>**Ikuto- 18  
><strong>**Yaya-13  
><strong>**Kairi-12**

**Now I have altered the age difference inbetween some of them and there is a chance they are not all going to be involved in this but oh well.**

**The plot, characters, settings, and etc. of Shugo Chara are all copyright © Peach-Pit and Satelight**

**.: FakeBook:.**

**5:28 Rimas POV**

I am currently waiting outside Amus house. But what I'm waiting for, I don't know.

"Maybe I should wait for Utau to get here…" I said to myself, impatiently tapping my foot on the concrete "But what if she's already inside."

I was talking to myself for about a minute until I clutched my hair into two ponytails on either side of my head and shouted "Stupid self-conflict! Why do I have to waver!"

'Luckily' for me there was a guy walking his dog on the other side of the street who gave me an incredibly weird look.

I quickly turned around on my heals and after talking a deep breath I knocked on the door. I leaned to my left as the door opened, probably me subconsciously trying to see what's inside.

...

Amu was in a bathrobe with her hair pinned up incredibly messily and one of those facemasks on.

I never understood them, they make your skin softer but you look like the leftovers from a salad bar exploded on your face.

_And if you ask me that doesn't make you look any prettier._

So anyway.

To match her 'Date preparation outfit' she also had one of those smug smiles, she adored so much, plastered on her face.

"I'm surprised you came, your willingness is cute, but do you really think that will get you points with Nagihiko?" she snickered.

I kicked her shin, _hard_**. **

And…

Surprise, surprise.

That was the very second Utaus limo dropped her off.

So Amus goody-goody side came back to her so she sat on the floor with her legs sprawled out in front of her and made a bewildered face at me "R-R-Rima?"

My jaw hit the floor.

I glared at her but her face and the voice she was making made it hard to be angry at her.

"Amu!" Utau shouted, not in the _OMFG AMU YOUS OK? DIDS TZE BIG BADS RIMA HUWRT YUS?_ But in the AMU _GET YOUR FREAKING BUTT OFF THE GROUND, ITS FASHION TIME_! But then again, it's Utau. What else did I expect.

She pulled Amu off the ground rolling her eyes at how she was acting, and the lead her into her house.

"Stupid Amu" I said under my breath, but it was loud enough for Amu to hear because she _'fell'_ and kicked me in the knee. But it didn't hurt, cheerleaders could only throw pom-poms at you and cheer for the other team.

_Rather pointless if you ask me…_

**_10 minutes later_**

Amu was throwing clothes all over the place in a bid to find the 'perfect' outfit.

"Ow, Ouch, Ugh," was what I said as I was hit by shoe after shoe.

Utau was dodging all her clothes she was aimlessly chucking until one of her t-shirts hit her head and she yelled at Amu to get a grip.

Amu sighed after she had sat in between us, but of course as she did I moved the other way a bit… Because y'know, erm, ahh, personal space matters to me! There that'll work for the time being.

"Sorry Guys, But I want this date to be perfect, I just don't want to be one to disappoint…" Argg, that stupid sweet girly voice, why I ever heped her back-stab someone I don't know, she's just using her small knowledge of it against me anyway.

I wasn't particularly sure if Utau could see though Amus act as easily as me, but the signs I was getting showed that she was catching on to all this.

"Ok, could you both help me find a good outfit?" NOOO, NEVER. Or… This could be a good opportunity for me…

"Sure Amu!" I'm sure Utaus just happy because her fashion skills are being put to good use now.

"Whatever, "I said, rolling, my eyes.

We both got up to look inside Amu's closets; I rested my hand on the small black handle before opening the door with full force and the amount of clothes she had was stunning, I could also automatically see that most of these were designer brands.

"How about this?" Utau asked holding up a sparkly red cocktail dress.

"It's just a dinner date, not a party," she stated as she shook her head a few times.

"This?" I questioned her with a grin on my face, if was a bright orange jumpsuit but the ends were ripped so it would end just above her knee, the sleeves were rolled up and sewn down so the whole arm would be exposed .There were a few stains on it and on the back it said _"Take me away" _in black bold writing with sequins stuck here and there.

_Looked like something a slutty prisoner would wear…_

"No," she declined with a bored look on her face.

"This?" Utau held up a summer styled outfit that consisted of white Capri shorts with a yellow top and matching white jacket

"Hmm, we'll put that on the maybe pile,"

"Maybe pile?" she mimicked.

"Just put it on top of that," Amu commanded pointing towards a white chest of draws in the corner of her room, it looked new.

_Looks like someone's getting spoiled by her parents…_

"Hey, what about this?" I grinned holding up a strapless swampy green dress with blue llamas embroidered round the rim. Utau held her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

"No.. Never would I where that," she said, slightly pondering, before taking it from my hands and throwing it into the back of her cupboard.

**After many failed attempts of me trying to get her to wear a **_**horrendous**_** outfit and Utau **_**actually trying,**_** she went with one she was saving for a special occasion that had just been washed.**

_So in other words I just wasted about 2 hours of my life helping my so-called friend pick out an outfit when she already knew what she was wearing,_

_Great…_

Amu ran into the bathroom to get changed, I sat on the end of her bed biting the inside of my cheek and Utau sat looking at all of Amus ugly clothes. Suddenly she got up and sat down next me.

She sighed, "Rima, are you jealous of Amu-chan and Nagihiko?"

"What? Where did that come from?" I stuttered.

"Rima…" She was getting sterner in her tone of voice.

"Guys I'll be a bit longer, just noticed I have some black heads!" Amu yelled from the bathroom causing me an Utau to roll our eyes simultaneously.

"Fine, a bit, But you can't tell anyone," I confessed, "It's just that Amu comes out of nowhere and takes Nagihiko from my grip."

Utau nodded her head understandingly as I spoke.

"So how did he break up with you?" She asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

Utaus eyes had widened after I told her everything.

"Oh, Rima I'm so sorry…" she whispered rubbing my shoulder in an attempt of cheering me up.

"By the way Utau," I started but I was cut off.

"Yes Rima I can see though her act."

"HUH? You PSYCHIC!" I sputtered while backing away from her.

Utau giggled a bit "Calm down Rima. Anyway, I'm not one of Amus biggest fans, especially not after what she did to you, why don't we follow them?" ahh. Classic Utau.

I nodded my head with an evil grin on my face.

Suddenly Amu came out of the bathroom wearing a knee length thin pale cream dress with a large sun hat which was a mixture of the colours pink and orange.

It didn't look that bad, but she had the body for these things, I'm just vertically challenged and 'cute' some might say.

"What do you think?" She asked twirling around. It would have helped if she knew some ballet as her spins were unsteady and she nearly fell over at one point.

"It looks great!" Utau exclaimed with a look of astonishment on her face, but a small glint in her eyes told me to play along.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

Amu looked up at the clock, "Well I better get going now."

"Us too!" Utau replied.

"Doing something together tonight?" Amu asked getting the wrong idea.

"Erm, I need help on my maths homework so Utau agreed to help me!" I said a _bit too enthusiastically._

Amu was too busy admiring herself in the mirror to realize that both of us are clueless at maths and if we had to Tudor each other it would be a whole lesson of

V-V=Q and O*I/(Y+8)

"Yeah that's it, well bye Amu!" We waved then ran out of the house and found a small hiding spot and waited until we could see her, she had her guardian character eggs pouch with her, probably told them not to interrupt her date. Grr stupid Amu.

"Come on Rima!" Utau whisper-shouted as she gave my arm a small tug.

"It's stalking time" I replied with an evil smile…

**You heard it here first! It is stalking time! Please wait 'till the next update to find out what happens when.**


	3. Uh, well

**Welcome back to Fakebook, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, watching and favouriting the story.**

**The plot, characters, settings, and etc. of Shugo Chara are all copyright © Peach-Pit and Satelight**

**Recap**

"_It's stalking time" I replied with an evil smile…_

**.**

**.:FakeBook:.**

**Rimas POV (20 minutes later)**

It had gradually become darker; about 5 minutes ago I had called my mum and told her I was having a sleep over at my friend's house tonight and after some convincing (and Utaus impersonations) we finally got permission from her.

We followed Amu to a small outside café, one of those cafés where they have the tables with umbrellas and such outside them.

We we're hiding at every possible spot so there was a lot of darting around places in case she looks back and sees us.

"Rima do you think this is such a smart Idea?" Kusukusu panted, probably tired from all the running… or floating in her case, I know I was.

Before I could reply El burst between us "No one interupt El's love radar! I sens love and envy between all of you!" she cheered, pointing at us.

Il and Utau quickly grabbed her before she could keep shouting her head off.

I poked my head up, "Doesn't look like Amu heard us yet."

Utau quickly pulled me down before I could see anymore, "OWW what was that for," I asked rubbing my head but she didn't reply she was kind of fazed.

I looked in the same direction she was and our expressions matched perfectly.

**Amus POV **

I stood by the table waiting for Nagihiko "Where is he?" I said to myself, impatiently tapping my foot.

"Calm yourself Amu, we did come 2 minutes early so I'm not too surprised that he's not here," Dia stated while floating out of my bag and being followed by 3 other colour coded charas.

Suddenly I heard some muffled shouting from nearby.

"I wonder what that was…" Miki pondered out loud

"A cat perhaps?" Ran exclaimed waving her pink pom-poms around.

I quickly grabbed her "Don't mention that Ne-,"

"Amu," I was cut off quickly.

"Nagihiko?" I replied without looking at who it really was.

"Wrong," I looked up to see a blue headed pervert looking into my eyes.

"…AHHH!" I screamed into his ear before grabbing my jacket and holding it over my body, even though I was fully dressed, in case he would try anything

"Aww, Did I make my little Amu-koi upset?" He smirked.

"Go away, Ikuto," I folded my arms in a commanding manor.

"Amu-koi…" He trailed off.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh then what should I call you? How about A-"

"JUST GO AWAY, unless you want a repeat of last time," It was my turn to smirk.

His face fell "You win this time." He replied, before jumping off.

"Yoru…?" Miki murmured.

"No! Miki! Don't fall into their game!"

**2 minute time skip**

**Utaus POV**

After that chaos had ended Nagihiko finally made an appearance, you could see the menacing aura appear around Rima as he gave Amu a peck on the cheek.

"She. Will. Die…" She whispered with clenched teeth.

You could tell Rima really envied Amu for now having her boyfriend

Rhythm flew out from behind Nagihikos shoulder and said something to Amu and her charas.

_Probably something loud and flirty._

I noticed Dia twirling around, playing with Sue, Ran was cheering and just getting in the way really and then I saw Rhythm flirting with Miki.

Suddenly Dias' amber eyes stopped on the bench we were hiding behind; honestly we could have found a better hiding place.

She winked at us before turning away.

_Oh crap._

She's not supposed to see us here!

I don't care if she's the flipping 4 chara who can see everything and is partially an airhead!

She's not suppost to see us!

I turned to Rima who now had her camera phone put and was recording the date.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm recording for future references," she sounded out.

I let my head fall forwards onto the bench. _This can't get any worst._

"Hey, Isn't that Tadase?" Rima pondered aloud.

"Huh?" I turned my head around to see Tadase wondering around with Kiseki floating nearby

When Amu noticed that he was nearby she made an attempt to hide herself from him.

**Keyword being attempt**

When Tadase saw her he immediately looked away.

I'm starting to think Nagihiko's becoming a gloater of some sort because he signalled for Tadase to come over to their table.

Before I could react Rima grabbed my arm and sped off to a nearby bush which was close enough to them, so we could now listen in to their conversation.

_Muhhm, silly little kids._

"Erm, Hello? Hinamori-San and Fujisaki-San," he spluttered. His voice slightly got angrier as he said the last name

"Tadase, a king should greet his commoners with glory and respect," Kieski stated.

Amu was getting extremely red by now.

"Hello Tadase , what are you doing here?"

'Kay seriously what the hell Nagihiko?

You can tell by his voice he is saying

Hey Single Tadase I'm not single, I'm on a date! With your Ex-Girlfriend! Haha! You haven't got a girlfriend anymore, because I have her. Why are you here? You're not on a date, because you're single! HAHAHA!

_Ok that might have been a bit of an exaggeration._

"Erm, well, I t-thought it might be nice to get some fresh air, W-what are you doing here Fujisaki-San?"

Haven't changed a bit have you Tadase?

"Well, just on a date here with Amu," He replied casually.

"Prince… Prince… PRINCE, "Rima whispered quite loud.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get Tadase to help our plan," She turned around, "PR-IN-CE."

"I doubt they will hear, and even if they do then they will all know that we're here! And when was our plan to ruin the date, I thought we were just going to follow them," I rambled.

She past me a piece of screwed up paper, "New plan"

"Erm…" I looked down at it, 'New plan' was roughly written on it in black ink and the writing was smudged.

I opened it up. Inside there was a drawn picture of a camera recording two sticks that were eating a radio? Underneath was some writing, 'record for future references' it said. On the other side was a list of ways to ruin the date.

.

_Ways to ruin the date._

_Throw a bomb_

_Poison the food_

_SWAT TEAM (Do I need to say anymore)_

Rima… honestly.

_Have Nagihiko character change_

_Have Tadase character change_

_Replace the food._

_Have someone pretend to be Amus Fiancé (Fiancée either one)_

_Stink bomb._

.

"Let's stick with the non-violent ones Rima"

After some more talking between Nagihiko and Tadase, Tadase finally said he had to go.

He walked past the bush we were trying to hide behind so I quickly and quietly said "Prince…"

"Character Change!"

Suddenly a small golden crown appeared onto Tadases head and a fiery aura came around him.

Nagihiko and Amu looked up to see a blond boy who had grown a bit and was laughing evilly shouting **"**WORLD DOMINATION HAHAHA**"**

He pushed Nagihiko off his seat and sat down gracefully.

"Now commoners listen here, the king would like some cookies and chocolate," He requested.

"Erm..." Me, Rima, Nagihiko and Amu chorused.

"Fetch them for me," He clapped his hands

Amu, not wanting to be one to disappoint, went over to the till and asked for something.

Nagihiko leaned over to Tadase and whispered something along the lines of "What are you doing now?"

"A king can do as he wishes, now," He clapped his hands once more, "I would appreciate a shoulder massage…"

Amu came back with the food he ordered and sat them next to him while Nagihiko rubbed his shoulders. They were getting a lot of weird looks from everyone around them.

Then the crown suddenly disappeared from Tadases head and next thing I knew he was crouched up in his corner of woe. Amu and Nagihiko peered around his shoulder to see if he was just going to sit there for the rest of the date that he invited himself into.

"Erm, Hotori-"

"Its fine Fujisaki-San, I'll be going now, Ahehe," He awkwardly laughed, before trotting off in whatever direction.

As the lovebirds sat down the waitress came to take their orders for the food. I watched them point to the menu a few times before sending the waitress off. Nagihiko said something. Amu laughed. Nagihiko put his hand on Amus. Amu blushed. Nagihiko smiled.

Well this is the slowest moving date I have seen.

I impatiently tapped my finger on the cobble stone ground before looking up to see the surroundings. Or course I had been here before but I never really took in the sights or anything. As it was dark they had many lanterns out. Not those glass ones or anything you see at gardening shops, these were coloured paper lanterns in all shades that you can get them in. They were neatly hung up over all the shops and the small café, which our two lovely 'friends' where eating at, were large red and gold lanterns gently swaying in the calm breeze.

"BALA-BALANCE"I heard some kids screech in a horribly out of tune voice...

_**Well, this plan has gone downhill fast.**_

Most people looked up to see why kids were out doing crappy comedy stunts at like 8:00pm, others were just ignoring their rude interruption while few were rolling their eyes at them.

Here are the categories we fit in…

_Amu- Slightly humoured by them._

_Nagihiko- It looked like he was reminiscing about the past? Or something along those lines._

_Me-…Damn kids, I'll get back at them somehow._

_Rima- In her own little category, of infinite rage…_

Well, this really can't be good.

_Just shoot me now._

**Amus POV (About 10 seconds earlier from when Utaus was cut off.)**

His hand was on mine!

I tried to hold down a blush, but failed and ended up letting out one about 3 times brighter than the original.

"BALA-BALANCE" Some nearby children called out. I turned around to see them laughing and playing around. I was quite confused on what parents would let their 8 year old kids out at 8:00pm to do comedy in the street, but whatever. I slightly giggled to let out my embarrassment a bit and turned back around to Nagihiko.

Well he looked fazed by them, and for some strange reason I doubt it's because they're _so_ funny.

Oooh, I bet he is thinking about_ she-who-shall-not-be-named-but-thought-about._

I will admit, I did think about her a small bit when I heard them shout out Bala-Balance, but not enough to make be completely lose touch with planet earth.

I think I had clenched my hand into a fist thinking about her and unbeknown to me I was squishing Nagihikos' fingers. He put his other hand on my arm and pushed it away to bring back the blood circulation into his hand I guess.

I let out an awkward laugh to try and smooth the situation.

"**NO YOU'VE DONE IT ALL WRONG!" **I heard an all too familiar voice yell behind me.

Nagihiko and I both turned around to find the source of the shouting, but of course we didn't have to look far before we saw a blonde headed chibi pointing an accusing finger at the children. Her hair was practically up in flames in rage, she was standing onto of the park bench and I faintly saw two green shapes on her cheeks.

I stood up and looked over in the direction I heard the sound from.

While Nagihiko was muffling his laugher I noticed another blonde with her hair in pigtails hiding behind the bench Rima was standing on. Trying to pull Rima back and failing.

Nagihiko sighed before taking my hand and walking over to the two.

**Rima POV (sorry for fast changes of POV)**

Oh Fu-

I could shout and scream a million curse words now but it wouldn't make a different what so ever.

The kids were staring at me

Some people were staring at me

Purple headed cross-dresser and princess were staring at me.

"Uh…" I announced, dumbfounded.

Utau stood up and looked astonished by how quickly our master plan was foiled.

People finally turned around to talk about how stupid we are and whatever else they were chatting about.

_Oh and look!_

_What a shocking surprise!_

The two people we were trying to not be caught by are now heading in our direction.

The god-damn irony is killing me.

"What are you doing here?" Nagihiko asked in an amused yet sick-and-tired-voice

"Uh…" We repeated.

We were frozen solid.

"Well?" Amu asked, with a grin on her face. I'm imagining she's trying not to laugh at how quickly this all happened.

"Gogogogogogo!" Utau rushed as she grabbed my arm and we made our way through the bushes. We ran to her house, occasionally stopping as I had to catch my breath.

We got in and closed the door behind us before sitting on the sofa.

"Well…"

"Well…" I mimicked.

"That could have gone a whole lot better…" She stated.

.

**3rd chapter, finished. Glad you stuck around for it! **

**Please review with improvement messages and etc. I'd be happy to hear what you think.**


	4. Waking up and seeing the internet world

**My dad turned the computer off at the wall as I was saving the last chapter so I had to use the laptop which is really slow and only has note pad. (I hate it I HATE IT I HATE IT) It wouldn't let me write anything good as spelling mistakes were everywhere so I didn't do any typing. I was just emailing stuff to myself about what could happen in the story.**

**I'm really annoyed about this so I've not been in the mood to write all over again since it was deleated. /cry**

**So don't tell me to 'Please update' and 'Update or die!' as I won't and your all just pressuring me into updating which makes my writing style really sloppy and lazy so most of it won't make sense.**

**The plot, characters, settings, and etc. of Shugo Chara are all copyright © Peach-Pit and Satelight.**

**.**

***^Fakebook^***

**Rimas POV**

I woke up on the sofa and after some hard thinking I clicked my fingers and said out loud, "I know, this is Utaus house!"

Someone sighed at the door so I turned around to see who it was. Utau was there standing in her messy pyjamas and her hair down. I was surprised at how different she looked. "Rima, I have been standing here for over 10 minutes calling your name while you have been muttering about where you are,"

"Uh… How do I reply to that?" I asked.

"By telling me there's no way you could be on the planet Pluto," Oh... I had been muttering EVERYTHING hadn't I? "Yes Rima, Yes you had" I was still talking wasn't I?

"Yes I had?" I mimicked.

"Grammar isn't my best subject y'know, especially not speaking grammar," She stated crossing her arms.

"I can tell," I agreed

She gave me a friendly-evil sort of glare. If that makes any sense.

"Anyway, what time is it?" I was expecting about 7:00am as I was still immensely tired.

"Erm… About 11:30ish" Utau replied walking past me and flicking on her laptop on the nearby desk.

"Oh…" oh, I was way off.

**Give me a T-I-M-E S-K-I-P**

I was prodding at the food Utau set out for me.

"Not hungry?" She guessed looking up from her Raman

"No, No, Of course I am hungry; I just don't feel like eating…" I replied.

"So you're not hungry?" She clarified.

"Ugh, I don't even know anymore," I stated slouching back on the chair.

She sighed before putting her chop-sticks down in the food and looking up at me. "Come'n Rima, you have to eat _something_ today," So I picked up the bread on my plate and nibbled it. "Well… It's a start…" she continued.

After she had finished her Raman and I had gotten through about half of my bread she grabbed her laptop from a nearby table and logged on. "Hmm…" she muttered to herself while clicking and typing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, tilting my head to the left.

"I'm logging onto Facebook…" she stated.

"Hoping to get another little email for Kukai are we?" I assumed, putting on a voice as I neared to the end.

She looked up at me giving off a slight **what-the-hell-you-talking-'bout-Rima** face, before talking once again. "Hey, Nagihiko as updated his status,"

"So?" I cut her off.

"For the fifth time today." she finished.

"Why on earth did he feel the need to update it that recently? We have twitter for fast updates, and Facebook for breaking girls' hearts. Two completely different things," I claimed looking up at the ceiling and reminding myself of what happened yesterday at home when I was on Facebook.

"But what if a boy tweeted to his girlfriend he was going to break up with a girl instead of changing his relationship statues first," Utau questioned.

"Well if that happens, then the world can laugh at them, as they have done it incorrectly." I really couldn't be bothered to think about what I said before talking, so I doubt that made too much sense.

She raised an amused yet confused eye-brow at me before reading out his most current update, "Hey guys, need to talk to someone… NOW. No Ikuto, not about anything you're thinking about."

"Hmm, I wonder what he wants to talk about them, has anyone commented or anything?"

"Erm… Yeah, Kukai said 'Inbox me then!'"

Before I could allow a flood of deep thought I spoke up.

"Hey Utau…" I trailed off.

"Yeah?" She replied, rising an eyebrow at me showing me she practically knew what I was going to ask.

"You and Kukai, you're pretty close aren't you?"

"Erm…" she mused.

"Maybe he could tell us what Nagi wanted to talk about."

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe we should log onto your account to do that."

"Yes, but," I interrupted myself, "If it was about relationship problems there's a HUGE chance he won't tell."

"Yeah, I know. He won't tell ME, he won't tell YOU. You'll be lucky if he tells some stranger using one of the many online chat rooms." she ranted

"…" I was silent, now the deep thought broke all the barriers.

Hmm, wasn't there that chat room Nagihiko went on every so often…?

"Utau!" I shouted, making my voice rise as I said it.

"Yes?" she was slightly shocked by my little outburst.

"Can I go on a particular website?" I asked uneasily.

"I guess," she gave me her laptop, "But I hardly see how this is going to help the situation."

"Hmm… Just you wait," I mumbled while typing in the URL. Suddenly the screen lit up with the colours green and white and over them was orange writing that said 'The Sound Controller'

"A chat room?" she questioned me.

"This is one Nagihiko goes on a lot, maybe I can find his account on here..." I planned. I was pretty happy I could say his name like 'Nagihiko' or 'Nagi' as he wasn't here. I did not want to remind myself I can't call him Nagi-Kun anymore…

"Good idea," she praised, "What's his username?"

"NTBPD345" it took a while for me to remember this. It's not the easiest one to roll of my tongue.

"NTBPD345?" she repeated in the form of a question.

"Nagihiko the basket-ball playing dancer." I told her.

"That's a really hard and stupid name to remember, why didn't he go for something like Dancing Queen 01?" we both giggled a bit about this. "Wait… don't you think you should make another account so he doesn't realise its you?"

"Oh yeah… Forgot about that," so I clicked on create a new account.

'_**So you want to join the Sound Controller?' **_

Under that was a whole load of Terms of service and Privacy Policies

**Just fill in this form!**

**Username: **SketchingItOut

I thought this through for about a minute.

"Well, you don't want it to sound too much like yourself or he'll suspect something," Utau intelligently guessed.

"Mhh,"

"How about…"

"LOVE LOVE ANGEL," El burst in

"No." me and my fellow blonde replied.

**Password: **TwoForty

Simple, no one's going to see it so I'll go for what I normally use.

Don't ask about the password, it's a _long_ story

**Retype Password: **TwoForty

DIDN'T YOU GET IT THE FIRST TIME?

**Email: **

Yes an amazing site for all us fans of gag manga to get emails.

…Ok, I was SEVEN when I got my email address_…_ and theres a chance I _might_ have crushed on someone whose last name was Rontaly, but that's one of my many secrets.

**Retype Email**:

Ugh, stupid website.

Below was all that 'Can you tell me what these letters say?' because I'm a stupid computer that can't see the contents of its own screen!

So after all that pointless sign in stuff and logging into your email getting the code then logging back in then pasting the code then waiting five minutes for the whole thing to load it was finally set up!

"So how does this site work?" asked a confused pop singer.

"Well," I began, "You can either join one of the main chat rooms OR you could join somebody's own chat room…"

"Somebody's own chat room?"

"You enter their username and if they're online they can decide to let you in or not."

"So what's the plan? Are you just going to go on his chat room or join a main chat and see if you can meet him?"

"I'll go onto the chat room he goes on a lot, make friends with him then go into his private chat room."

"That sounds kind of dirty when you think about it…" she pondered aloud.

I widened my eyes, "Trust you to pick _that_ out!"

So I joined Nagihikos favourite chat room, the name is so exotic, I couldn't _begin_ _to_ _try_ to pronounce it.

Now that I was on the chat room, our master plan could come into action.

**In the chat room**_**the mighty chat room the perverts start to rise **_**(A/N I own those lyrics I just made up but I don't own the tune it's in hehe, I'm going mad with strange new POVs and time skips aren't I?)**

_**ThatGuy**__- Nahh, I think it would be the Friday_

_**FaceSeeker has just nudged you all**_

_**DreamDude342**__- AS IF, I thik they hv mor class dan dat._

_**Flowers797**__- I read online that it would be the Monday they are preforming._

_**FaceSeeker has just nudged you all**_

_**DreamDude342**__- Ohh, Thts the day after they clean it rite?_

_**FaceSeeker has just nudged you all**_

_**Flowers797**__-Yep_

_**ThatGuy**__- Well you don't really want to perform in a pig's sty do you? I hear there's a performance the night before so the cleaners have a lot of work to do._

_**DreamDude342**__: yeah. be right back, got to clean up aftr teh dog :/_

_**SxeOlymus**__- Looking for dirty girl for cam to cam action! PM me!_

_**ThatGuy**__-Mmm_

_**SketchingItOut has just joined your chat.**_

_**Flowers797**__- Hey there!_

_**FaceSeeker has just nudged you all**_

_**SketchingItOut**__- Hello._

_**BestGuyAround**__- Any girls, 13 to 16 looking for a guy? P2P me and we'll talk ;)_

_**Face Seeker has just nudged you all**_

_**ThatGuy**__-COULD YOU STOP WITH THE NUDGES? _

_**FaceSeeker**__- Could someone talk to me?_

_**SketchingItOut**__- Hello FaceSeeker._

_**FaceSeeker**__- Finally!_

_**HeartToTheXTREME has just joined your chat**_

_**HeartToTheXTREME**__-Hey all! ;)_

_**ElmoTastic**__- Hey Akiyo!_

_**ThatGuy**__-Wassup_

_**SketchingItOut**__- Hello._

_**BLondeBoi7- **__Any girl out there who want to see a guy on cam?_

_**HeartToTheXTREME**__- ASL?_

_**SketchingItOut**__-What?_

_**ThatGuy**__- Age, sex, location?_

_**Rimas POV!**_

"You need to get more involved with the chat Rima!" Utau stated.

"HOW? I'm not an expert in chat rooms!"

"Well, instead of mindlessly saying 'Hello' why don't you join in their conversation?"

"Ermm, how?" I was completely lost, I couldn't just go, "HI AKIYO, HAS NTBPD345 BEEN ON LATLEY, HAHAHAA!"

"Well first tell them your age sex and location.

"Er, sure… But lies right?"

"Right…" Utau, you're far too excited about this.

So I clicked on the box and started typing.

_I'm 14 years old_

Well, that wasn't a complete lie, just in 2 weeks it will be true…

_And I'm a girl_

True

_Living in Japan_

True.

I pressed enter and in less than half a minute the _PING_ sound came back.

"Good, now that you've got the hang of it you can keep on messaging them."

"One message Utau, **ONE MESSAGE**, how does that mean I've got the hang of it?"

**Bak in da chatroom**

_**ElmoTastic**__-Er, did we scare her off or something?_

_**ThatGuy**__- I think so._

_**SketchingItOut**__ – I'm 14 years old And I'm a girl Living in Japan._

_**FaceSeeker**__- Im a 15yr old boy_

_**Syteest-**__under 12 girls contact me for some REAL fun_

_**Flowers797**__- 15 in a month year old girl._

_**HeartToTheXTREME**__- 14yr old girl_

_**ThatGuy**__- 15 and a half year old boy_

_**ElmoTastic**__- 13 year old girl._

_Hookerbabe4766- Im a 15 year old girl with a hot bod looking for a good guy, PM me._

_**DreamDude342**__-Bac, anything happen?_

_**Flowers797**__-Not really, just introductions._

_**HeartToTheXTREME**__- Hey ;)_

_**DreamDude342**__- Hi Nikki :)_

_**SketchingItOut**__- Are you guys dating?_

_**DreamDude342-**__ I wish, she lives at the other side of Japan! __**(A/N Japanese chat room site just to clear things up)**_

_**HeartToTheXTREME- **__Who knows… I could come for a… visit… ;)_

_**SketchingItOut**__- Too much information…_

_**ElmoTastic-**__ I agree._

_**Flowers797**__- Er_

_**ThatGuy**__- Have you heard of a thing called private chat? It's quite useful in these situations._

_**FaceSeeker-**__ Tell. Me. More._

_**SketchingItOut**__- I can see why no one was talking to you now… =_=_

_**NTBPD345 has just joined your chat!**_

…

**I cut it off there because... Well this updates late! I have to cut SOME of it.**

**So it is continued next time. Please review to tell me your advice!**


	5. I'm gonna get you

**Rimas POV**

"Quick! He's on!" I yelled to Utau pointing a finger at the screen

"You remember the plan don't you?" she shouted back in return.

"YES! But I didn't think he would be on now!"…Well maybe this plan wasn't one of my best.

"Well what did you expect to happen?"

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking when I came up with this idea!" What was I thinking? That I could go onto the chat room he goes on regularly and not talk to him? And did I think about what happens if he does come on? No, I didn't. Why didn't I think this through more?

"Well that was stupid!" Utau claimed.

I let my head fall onto the desk in misery as I scanned my brain for a solution, "Ok… Why don't I just say hello, who are you?"

"That's all well and good but what are you going to do when he asks you that same?" she replied.

"Then… I'll… come up with a different name!"

"Fine but it has to be something that he wouldn't suspect. So not a name you like or hate."

Not something I like… Not something I hate…

Hmm…

Well let's see

Names I hate- Hinamori Amu

Names I like- Mashiro Rima (because may I ask who wouldn't?)

"How about… Shizuka!" I suggested.

"Shizuka? How did you think of that name? It's so out of the blue!"

"Well, I don't know what you wanted me to say but I only said the name Shizuka because it means Quiet; quiet perfume," and I only know this because my phone was pre-owned and the owner before me was called Shizuka and she saved the meaning of her name somewhere in the phone, why?

"Ok, Ok fine just get back into the conversation and act like yourself… I mean your fake self…" Utau commanded.

"Sure…" my voice suddenly cracked remembering our current situation.

I realized they had continued talking without me, acting as if they had known Nagihiko for years. Asking him questions about how his life was going, what he'd done in the weekend and…

Wait what did he say?

**In the Chat room**

_**ThatGuy- **__Doesn't sound like anything interesting_

_**HeartToTheXTREME- **__(-.-)' you shut up now_

_**DreamDude342- **__Oh by the way, how did Plan-Break-That-Poor-Girls-Heart go?_

_**NTBPD345- **__First thing, you gave it that abnormally long name and second thing… it went without failure._

_**ElmoTastic- **__That a er.. good thing?_

_**DreamDude342- **__What do you mean 'went without failure'?_

_**HeartToTheXTREME- **__Not the smartest person are you? (-.-)_

_**NTBPD345-**__Simply put, it worked_

_**Flowers797- **__So your new girlfriend…?_

_**NTBPD345- **__Hmm, Oh yeah. She's nice :)_

_**ThatGuy- **__Still, what about the other girl?_

_**NTBPD345-**__ Doing what heart-broken girls tend to do, re-thinking her whole life_

_**ThatGuy- **__Ah…_

_**Rimas Point of view**_

As I read the conversation I thought about everything, had he told them this plan? Were these all close friends always going on this chat-site? What… Who… What…?

I bit my tongue and tensed my muscles "If I'm going to talk I'm going to talk now" I told myself, over and over again. After looking back up to the screen to see what was going on I decided what I was going to say and how to introduce myself. Why was I even pondering in the first place? I'm Mashiro Rima! The greatest comedy Queen this world's ever seen!

My fingers started hitting each key of the keyboard in some magical rhythm as I began to bring myself because into the conversation.

**Chat room**

_**ThatGuy**_**- **_So theres still a lot going on then?_

_**NTBPD345- **__Yeah :/ like a never ending cycle_

_**Flowers797- **__xD Such is the life of a young boy._

**SketchingItOut- **Sorry I had to go get a glass of orange jucie.

_**DreamDude342- **__Why did you say what kind of juice it was?_

_**Sketchingitout- **__Encase people wanted to know…_

_**NTBPD345- **__Who's this?_

_**HeartToTheXTREME- **__This is… A girl whose name we yet to know…_

_**SketchingItOut- **__My name is Shizuka._

_**NTBPD345- **__Well it's nice to meet you Shizuka._

_**ElmoTastic- **__U flirting?_

_**Flowers797- **__You really are a shameless flirt…_

_**NTBPD345- **__:P_

**Rimas view**

My tongue was continuously being bitten into as I read the neon coloured words which were frequently popping up onto the screen. He's just flirting with me because this is a chat site and people do this kind of thing… Don't they?

Frankly, I'm beginning to forget the reason I came on here in the first place. Sure, I had a plan and hoped it would work but being here, in this situation… I can't remember how it was going to work. Or what my goal even was. Finding out about his feelings… or what?

I glanced back down to the chat.

_**DreamDude342- **__Hey, on Facebook, is there a reason there's that new 'PING' sound, or what?_

_**NTBPD345- **__It's new, probably supposed to get your attention when you're on a different internet tab._

_**DreamDude342- **__Well, why go on a different tab? If you're talking to 3 people AND looking at profile pages why do you need another tab?_

_**Flowers797- **__Because not everyone's a stalker like you who goes around on peoples pages looking at the new updates and what-not._

_**DreamDude342- **__…_

After sighing to myself and tapping on the surrounding table I decided I should get off now. Maybe another time would be better, when I have some idea of a plan. It was stupid coming on here with only the drive to break Nagihiko and Amu apart, or even get revenge. Utau watched over my shoulder, swaying left to right, waiting for something to happen.

_**SketchingItOut- **__Ok then, I've got to go now. Maybe see you on here again…?_

_**Flowers797-**__ Sure, feel free to come back here. I'd be nice to talk to someone else._

_**HeartToTheXTREME- **__What's that supposed to mean?_

_**Flowers797- **__It__means__** – **__You all get boring quickly, especially if I've known you for over a year._

_**ThatGuy- **__Why don't we add you on Facebook then? If you're ok with it. We're not 40 year old stalkers or anything._

Add them on Facebook? Add Nagihiko on Facebook? I need a new Facebook for a start; he can't know it's me. Wait.., then I need a new email as well…

While the others continued debating whether to tell me their Facebook details and what-not I opened up another internet tab. After making a new email account and quickly typing in I began creating a new, fictional account.

"What are you doing now?" asked the long forgotten friend of mine, who had been watching silently this whole time.

"I'm creating a new Facebook account," I partially whispered to her, leaning forward in the process.

"Ok, Why?" Utau asked again, completely and utterly confused.

"Well," I went on to tell her everything about what had just happened and why I needed to create an account in order to get anywhere in my plan. "Yes, so that's why." Without any more delay, I turned around to the computer once again and finished the job.

'Congratulations! Your account has now been activated! Here are some friends you may know:'

There was a long list underneath the black, bold text but I ignored it all. I flicked over to the profile page and started filling all the blank spaces with lies.

This task was quickly finished so I went back to check on the chat, onto to see countless amount of spam and the conversation.

_**Flowers797- **__Do you even remember what you were discussing?_

_**HeartToTheXTREME- **__Well… Not anymore._

_**ThatGuy- **__Typical…_

_**DreamDude342- **__Wot r U implying?_

_**ThatGuy- **__Never mind, but raising another point... Who spells what, are and you wrong but spells 'implying perfectly?_

_**NTBPD345- **__Hey, guys. Is she even here anymore…?_

_**HeartToTheXTREME- **__There wasnt a leaving message so I guess shes stll here._

_**SketchingItOut- **__Yes! I am! Still here! You can search me on Facebook my name is Shizuka!_

_**HeartToTheXTREME- **__There's going to be loads of Shizukas, which one are you?_

I quickly tabbed out of the window chat and opened up a Facebook. I typed in 'Shizuka' before whacking the search button with the small white cursor.

_**SketchingItOut-** The 5th one down._

_**HeartToTheXTREME- **__Mmm, ok._

"So, genius, have you got an idea on what to do now?" Utau asked me, with a smug tone but some consideration.

"Simple, I'll pretend I'm this different person and not tell Nagihiko,"

"That's not the most thought out plan, Rima… Do you have any idea what you'll do if he finds out?"

"He won't unless I tell him," there was a sense of determination in my voice as I replied to her and it is completely true.

I'll find out about you Nagihiko, I'm sure there's something you're not telling me here…

* * *

><p><strong>Are people these days too lazy to read just a little bit of text above the craved stories before reading them? I have troubles writing under pressure and the frequent 'Update!' isn't helping at all. The reason why I didn't even think of updating was because of 1-The 'Update NOW plzxzz' 2- I got Portal 2 and I'm still playing it 3- We went on a 2-week cruise 4- I just didn't want to. So there you have it, now let's see how many people would have read this footnote. My greatest guess would be about two of you.<strong>

**I don't own shugo chara just to let you know. (That right fan-girls, I'm talking to you! The ones who don't read fan-fictions terms and services about a really big disclaimer to cover every little story on here! Isn't that cute.)**

**But on a lighter note, thank you every one who hasn't requested an update and/or gave feedback/help about the story.**

**Might not update quickly but will soon enough.**

**Review if you want, it's all fine.**


	6. Just another school day

**Rimas POV**

I'd had a weekend full of planning out this scheme of mine. Sure it may be immature but as I stated before, he is hiding something from me. I mean, there's a reason behind everything, right? Well now that it was Monday it was time for us all to go back to school. I woke up rather early, six o'clock maybe? Well whenever it was mama and papa were both still fast asleep so I was able to ease myself into the morning, rather than being forced into it by their incessant shouting.

After following the basic morning routine (Breakfast, getting dressed, brushing hair and teeth, etc.) I glanced at the wall clock in the kitchen. "Only seven AM, I've got some time," I murmured to myself before turning around to fiddle with the twisted zip of my school bag. The brown leather-like material was getting more slippery as my slightly sweaty hands fumbled around with it as I slowly shovelled my books and recently done homework into it.

My eyes had slightly gray marks under them from lack of sleep but I ignored them, make-up wasn't really my best friend anyway.

The echo of my shoes lightly tapping the floor were enough to wake my mother up. I heard a muffled mumble and the sound of shuffling on a wooden floor. Not wanting to talk to her, I made my escape out of the house. Grabbing my bag and getting a last bite of the strawberry jam glazed toast.

Rays of sunlight hit my pale face as I stepped outside onto the paved path. My eyes slightly squinted at the natural light but I soon overcame it. As my hair tapped the backs of my knees the fabric of my skirt was getting throw around by the wind.

"Rima… What are you planning on doing?" asked Kusu-Kusu, her hat flapping around.

"What do you mean, Kusu-Kusu?"

"Well, about that whole Facebook thing! He only dumped you on Friday!"

"…" I couldn't reply. I know he only dumped me on Friday, and I'm not really one to get caught up in these relationships, but I guess I'm angry because he knew he was the only one I could turn to… But he just… dropped me… "I know that, I'll just avoid him at all costs then. We didn't choose our seats for classes, the teachers did, so it's not like I'm sitting near him anyway."

"Still, Rima," she began to complain, "You don't really expect yourself to suddenly heal. You will feel sad seeing him, won't you?"

I hesitated before giving my final answer, "Yes."

Soon enough, I reached my destination. The school building stood tall and proud over us cowering students, waiting for our arrival. Its bland brown bricks were constantly getting battered by the wind and the cheap, thin windows held onto the window sill for dear life.

Everything was the same, there were no differences.

The people around me all had a distant look in their eyes and most of them had their back bent down. I hope they realise that if they do that they can develop back problems.

I was lost in my daze of school so when Utau ran up behind me and tapped my shoulder of course I was a little scared.

"Hey, Rima!" her voice had a slight sense of happiness ringing in the background. She probably noticed how I suddenly flinched when she said my name but I doubt she would have pointed it out.

I was surprised to see her here. The whole Utau being a pop-star clearly didn't matter to her. I turned around to look her in the face but instead I saw a pair of fancy sun glasses and a white scarf wrapped around her head. "What are you doing here?" I said to her, in a loud whisper. I noticed two opposing guardian characters floating nearby, arguing with each other, as per usual.

She had a grin plastered onto her face as she reached up to pull the shaded lenses rom her eyes. "I just wanted to see if you were going to talk to Nagihiko today, y'know?"

"Well… Why did you think I was going to talk to him in the morning? In plain sight? Where everyone can see us?"

"Because it's love!" El exclaimed, before getting dragged down by Il.

"Wouldn't they then know about how traitorous he can be then? Or something stupid along those lines at least…" Her head leaned to the side in a curious manner.

I had an unnecessary thought about this. It was just supposed to fly by my head. But it stuck like glue, waiting. "Still… Still that doesn't mean that you need to come here! Someone will see you, crazed fans aren't idiots… half the time…" was my unstructured sentence. As I said it new thoughts were filling my head up, making me want to do something else. I don't know… Turn around and walk away from school? Maybe.

She laughed while holding her lips together before going on to say, "Well to be honest, Miss. Bighead, I'm here with Sanjo-san. She's in a shop of something and I'm here. There, I'm not here for just you."

"I didn't say that. But if you're not here to see me then why are you hear in the first place?"

Before she could go on to speak, a slim, shiny black car pulled up in front of the school. Making everyone wearing a baseball jacket turn around and gawp at it. _Typical_…

I raised an eye-brow at her still-covered face. "Who are they then?"

"Ha, well it looks like I've got to go," she chuckled to herself before thrusting a folded piece of ripped paper. "Here."

I stared at it, with a blank expression smashed on my face.

"Take it!" She laughed, while placing the paper into my bag and walking off to the car. The boys and girls still surrounded it, poking and prodding at the various parts. How they interest themselves with that is far beyond me.

After a minute, I got bored of standing still, just watching the blank space that was once filled. I turned on my heel and proceeded to school. Kusu-Kusu floated in the corner of my right eye, every so often she giggled at a few people who were slouching around.

"Hey, Rima, I realised it's only 2 weeks away from your birthday!" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed, pulling my attention away from the people around us and onto her small body.

"Huh..? Oh yeah…" My eyes dropped slightly as I remembered previous birthdays, with all my friends around me.

"…Someone clearly isn't happy about that," she stated. Slightly moaning about how miserable I'm being.

I didn't reply to her, more like I couldn't, because a sugar-high young girl ran up behind me. An unbearable force of cuteness and happiness flew down, slamming my head with a pale-skinned hand, a light-hearted greeting to match it.

"Hello, Yaya."

"Where did you go on Friday Rima-chii? You left Yaya on her own!" she complained.

"… I had to leave early. I got picked up, that's why." I was unsure of what to say. She didn't know? Or did she? I don't know, under that light-hearted smile there might be a whole different world.

After squealing on about who-ha and what-not she decided it was time to enter school. So, without further delay, she dragged me with her, talking as she did so. What she was saying will forever be a mystery to me as my mind was preoccupied with thoughts such as, _'I hope I don't bump into the… lovebirds.'_

If you're curious on how the day went, because for some reason you're mentally ill, here's what happened. History was first, and what fun it was. We were educated with the knowledge about how some guy be-headed his wives because he was a crappy husband. Or something along those lines. I don't really feel the need to listen to the lessons that won't help my future. I mean; what comedian goes on stage and to say, "This is the anniversary of when women were allowed to vote. Some died from it, let's stand in a moment of silence…"? None of them, because, unless it's on a calendar, it doesn't matter!

Well then we went to have an enlightening session of P.E., the most hated of all subjects…

Just an hour of us students floundering around, catching a ball, throwing a ball, dropping a ball, trying to ignore/stay away from Amu, getting into space and repeat.

Ha! Then break! I didn't really do much, well I couldn't do much. Gossip had already started spreading and the armies were growing. So with badly made paper fans with my names on them, others with Amus name on them. _Oh joy._

Then art… Now art isn't my least favourite lesson but now it's not my best. Mainly because on the table next to mine is where Nagihiko sits… So imagine this, I'm sitting on a 2x4 table and Nagihiko is sitting on another 2x4 table. Our chairs are back-to-back and people on my table keep turning around to talk to those on his. _Horrid_. But, luckily, art went by quickly. I think it's because of the people mucking about on the table at the front.

Drama! Woo? We've been having drama for a while now, new curriculum or something. As I entered the class room I smiled at the teacher. Not because I liked her, I don't, but because she put us in working groups. And I know that if we could've picked groups then I would have picked Nagihiko, Amu and some other twit. Although I don't understand drama, by the sound of it you'd think we'd be doing plays and stuff. We'll we're not, we get to play, 'Pass the invisible ball around and talk about yourselves! Yay!' But most of the boys in the class were on Amu's 'team' and didn't throw the ball to me.

The girls? They were sniggering and whispering words, like bitch, loser, and lame, about me. Rather childish…

Lunch! Would've been great if I had remembered to pack it... There is my intelligence level, look at it and watch as it slowly decreases. At least I was able to sit and a lunch table with someone out of interest. And that someone enjoyed scoffing biscuits down her throat; Kairi was occasionally glancing up at her from the other side of the table as he picked up his sushi. The traditional way of course…

Kukai joined us for a moment before running off to play football, yet another game I can't fully understand.

Alas, lunch had to end. Forcing all of us students to waddle back to our class rooms, where we would meet for roll-call and then run of to our next lesson. That lesson being maths if you are part of my year group. I sat at the front, as was my assigned seat, and stared blankly at the white board. There were some black pen marks on it from previous lessons and someone had drawn a shape which was supposed to represent a penis. It didn't, or at least didn't look like the better done ones I have seen pasted onto the sides of shops.

Mrs. Whatever just waffled on about this, that and everything. I hope she realised that 2 years ago I studied fractions in my previous school! And everyone else should have done to, it was the curriculum! Nothing has changed! No new numbers and no new fractions.

An alarming bell went off, making our backs immediately straighten and help regain our focus. Some people reached down and began packing their bags while others continued to watch the teacher talk about some kind of extra curriculum website or something.

But, soon enough, she released us from the cage of the classroom, allowing us to bath out faces in the now-bright sunlight attacking the floor. Step-by-step, students began leaving the area, talking about odd things like music, parties and loud rock bands only few people care about. Since I was now allowed to walk home I stopped at the shop by the school. I didn't buy anything amazing though, just the new manga that came out this week.

When I arrived home I noticed mama's car wasn't there but, after getting inside and going to the kitchen, I found a note that read:

_Gone out to buy shopping,_

_Love mama._

I placed the note back down on the table before wandering upstairs. Kusu-Kusu was floating nearby, holding the newly-bought manga in her small hands. Once entering my room I sat on my bed and pulled my orange-and-white laptop over to me and sat it on my lap.

"I wonder if they added me yet…" I pondered allowed. I moved the cursor to the already-saved link to Facebook and it automatically logged me in, as Rima.

It wasn't really the account I had wanted to go on but, ah well, I had some requests to deal with anyway.

I had about 10 billion requests from Yaya about those games you can play. Talking about farms and cafes. I only started playing them because she asked me to and I lost interest rather quickly. I ignored all of them and looked at other requests.

_Fuyuki Kirishima would like to add you as a friend._

I stared at the request for about a minute, remembering who he was. He asked me out two years ago… Did he? I haven't spoken to him much since…

In the end I did add him.

After scrolling around on the new updates and other nonsense I logged out of that account, and into the other.

I was bombarded with 'helpful hints' and 'good tricks' as I went to my page. There were boxes with white arrows pointing out everything for me. Soon enough they had all gone leaving me to fill out my details. The boxes were filled with my gracious lies about hobbies, political views and all the other stuff. I'd even picked a surname to use as well! I clicked the friend icon that was floating around on the top bar. There was a small red arrow pointing to it and there was the number 5 written on in a bold white font.

I didn't recognize their names but I just clicked accept on them all. And as I was just about to close the browser down I got a message,

_**Fujisaki Nagihiko**__- Hello, just checking, you are Shizuka right?_

_**Nakamura Shizuka- **__Yes, I didn't tell you my last name did I?_

_**Fujisaki Nagihiko- **__No, you didn't. Have the others added you?_

_**Nakamura Shizuka- **__Er, yes. I think so. Well I've got to go now, bye._

_**Fujisaki Nagihiko- **__Ok then, bye :)_

I sighed a breath of relief as I logged out of the account.

'_I need to come up with a better strategy next time, rather than just logging on and talking.' _I thought to myself, looking over my shoulder at Kusu-Kusu who had just finished the manga and was floating with it in her hands. Waiting to give it to me.

* * *

><p><em>That was tiresome. I've been doing more school work and had less time to write fan fictions. Although I'm able to make it on and review some stuff every so often. BLegh, I don't want to do this agian, with the whole write it fast and horribly.<em>

_Also, I figured out how people don't read authors notes at the bottom of the stories. Again. Fine, I want to see how many people do read them. If you've read this please put the word, 'Igloo' in your review. Pointless I know, but I want to see how many people would read this and find out about stuff. And If you can't put the word Igloo in just put another word in that seems out-of-place._

_Meh, I'll try and updating in the next 2 weeks, and If I don't… Oh well. This chapter is rather filler-ish. It has a hidden meaning though… But you wouldn't know that! Because it's hidden!_


	7. Study, Study, Study

**Rimas POV**

"Okay, okay. Okay, okay, okay." I repeated to myself, holding a pencil in my hand and staring down at a piece of lined paper. A piece of lined paper that only had my name and class on it, I need to hurry up. To check I wasn't doing it incorrectly, or to just waste time, I opened up a sheet of paper sitting nearby on my desk. It was just a thin strip of paper, but who would have known it would cause this much trouble!

'Write a short story about someone, who is alike to you, living in the Victorian era.'

Ugh, history homework. How I hate you so much. I could be working on plans or logging on to Facebook! Scrap that, I should be!

After 20 more minutes of yelling at an inanimate piece of paper I ended up writing a plot for it, nothing else. Rather pathetic if you ask me... but, ah well, it's better than nothing.

As I fell back onto my bed an alarming little buzz stole my attention away from resting. Maybe it was someone important, although, I doubt that.

"Rima-tan! Yaya needs help!" was the screech coming from the phone. It sounded more like a distressed bird call, if you would dare to ask me.

"… With what?" was my reply, she was only getting a fraction of my divided attention at that moment, Kusu-kusu was getting the rest of it. Somehow, watching her floating around doing backflips was very entertaining.

"Maths! Yaya isn't good at algebra!" I knew exactly why she was ringing me then. Last year when we were doing algebra I done well in class and Kairi was helping his sister out so he wouldn't help her. Yaya thinks that because I'm also a girl I can share some 'secret girly methods' for doing maths. Where she got that from is far beyond me.

"Hmm? I thought you said your mother was going to tutor you?"

"Well… She was going to but then something came up. I think she's gone out with Mama and Papa and Tsubasa, leaving m in charge of the house!" Yaya complained to me, probably waving her arms around as she was doing so.

I let out a breath of annoyance as she continued to go on and on. I stopped listening after she started saying how the sunny and the fluffy clouds were annoying her. "Fine, Yaya, I can come over and help you"

"Yay! Yaya is very happy now!"

"Yes, yes. Just… I'll be over soon. It's four now, it will take me ten minutes to get to your house and I can stay until five," I concluded, wanting to get this over as soon as possible.

"Okay! Thank you!" All of a sudden, the only thing I could here was the ever-long beep coming from the phone. No voice, no nothing. But I am no idiot, she just hung up. So I quickly did the same.

I quickly threw my school bag over my shoulder, after shovelling the required items in (Eg. Phone, maths text book, the unfinished history work) I slipping my feet into some tattered old shoes. They felt oddly warm.

Kusu-Kusu flew over to the door as it was shutting, trying to catch up with me. "Mama, I'm going to Yaya's to help her with her maths homework," I called.

"Yes, yes. Be back by five, your fathers driving me up the wall with all of this extra work," was the only audible thing I could hear before it all turned into some monotone drabble.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of a large house, Yaya's house to be exact. I could see a small lump of orang jumping up and down through the window, meaning she is in. I couldn't make a move to the doorbell because some colourful little creature beat me to it.

"Hi, hi!" she yelled, opening the door so it slammed the other side of the wall.

"Hello." I really had nothing big to say.

"Come in! Come in! Yaya has been trying to do her homework!" She was praising herself, there's no doubt about that.

As I sat down in the living room she thrust a piece of paper towards me, the edges were slightly crumpled and there was a large fold, horizontally, down the middle. Her name was written in neat handwriting at the top corner, along with her class and teacher.

But, I couldn't fool myself with her handwriting. The work inside was just nonsense, weird little bunnies were drawn on the sides and unimportant things were underlined. As I sighed I noticed Pepe and Kusu-kusu flying off into the hallways, going on some mini-adventure.

This was going to take a while.

Later on, Yaya seemed to get the hand of it, and by that time I only had about ten minutes left. But, by that time Yaya was bored of work.

"Rima-tan, let's talk about girly things!" she cheered, throwing me far of guard.

"Hmm? Why?" was my flat reply.

"Well… Since you and Amu0chi aren't getting on much because Nagihiko w-" I stopped her there, unable to listen to any more. My hand had flown over her mouth leaving her muffling out some yells of protest.

"Okay, let's talk about girly things," I said, giving in to her nonsense. She understood the methods to these questions anyway, we might as well kill some time.

"Yay! I'll start. What's going on between you and Am-." This is how it went on for about five minutes. She'd bring certain people into this and I'll cover her mouth and wait until she stops.

"Ah, I've only got about… Five minutes left..." it was somewhat saddening to say, sure she'd got a bit flustered at the homework but it was still fun.

"Aw, well at least you were able to teach me the methods!" her cheesy grin told me.

"Yeah, anyway… Why didn't you have Amu teach you? I mean… she had the same teacher as you last year so she could show you the methods." IT was about all I could handle of talking about her. Childish, maybe, but still.

"I was going to ask Amu-chi but she was busy," Yaya complained.

"… Busy? What was she busy with?" This was interesting me, was she out with Nagihiko again? Or was she going to back-stab Yaya too? Was she going to start drifting away from her until she never talks or sees her again!

"Yaya doesn't know for sure, I think she went shopping with Ami-chi or something…?" She placed one of her thin little fingers onto her lips as she pondered on the thought.

"Oh, okay then." It was reliving to know that she was out with Nagihiko. I know it's bad to wander in on someone else's relationship but… she brought it upon herself!

"Ugh, Amu-chi's been much busier lately; she hardly has any time to play with Yaya."

"Hmm? Do you know what she's busy with?" I asked her, looking up from the textbook.

"Nope, I just know that her mum's been getting her to leave school early once a week and Nagi has been a little more on-edge," she stated, although it sounded more like a ponder.

After that it all became nonsense, weird little conversations and small chuckles. I was soon led to the door by Yaya, who thanked me one last time before closing the door entirely.

On my way home I hung my head down, I'd had no planning done, no spying done… I had done nothing, which would be beneficial to me, done. But, at least I found out a little more, kind of. It was mysterious, leaving school early, Nagihiko's worried… "She's not pregnant is she?" I accidently yelled out, luckily only Kusu-kusu heard. I smacked my bag on my head to shake out the thought, "No, no. Amu may be mean but she's not stupid…"

And that's when it struck me; I hadn't finished my History homework either.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, let's pretend it's been two weeks.<em>

_I'm sorry for late updates, kind of, but other things have been posted too. Un-noticed things, but remember, they're there! Aha, enough shameless advertising, I finally finished the chapter!_

_Feel free to correct any mistakes, I ended up slamming my hands on the keyboard just to get some idea of things to put. Ugh._


End file.
